Jail Bird Mizuho
by me2inu
Summary: Mizuho is charged with physical contact with a minor after saying Kei's 3 yr. stand still doesnt count in his age...What will they do!
1. Chapter 1

Mizuho snuggled closer to Kei as the sun shined through the window. She didn't want to get up. But after a while Kei turned to face her.

"You know eventually we are going to have to get up."

"No I just want to stay here" said Mizuho scrambling to stay as close as she could to Kei. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

"Well I'm getting up" said Kei slowly slipping out of her arms. Of course he didn't want to get up either, he loved it in her arms. But he knew she would never get up if he didn't. She rolled her eyes and slowly slid out from under the covers and grabbed her clothes off the floor.

"Ok class now today we are going to be reviewing what we learned yesterday in Algebra about the…"

RIIINNNNNG!!! (a.n. it's a break bell…duh)

"Well there's the bell see you all after break!" She quickly pulled all her papers in a stack and raced out the door. Most of her students hadn't even made it out of their chairs.

A few minutes later Kei snuck into the storage room at the school him and Mizuho had been sneaking to so they could meet. As he was shutting the door two familiar arms wrapped around his waist.

"Kei I couldn't get out of that class fast enough. I couldn't wait to see you."

"Umm…Mizuho you saw me anyway"

"Yeah…but not like this…" Mizuho said as she turned him to face her and pressed her lips firm against his. His hands trailed from her neck slowly down her arms. He smiled into her kiss. It was so familiar to him…every detail of her body, every touch of her lips. Everything…

"and she was like he's…OH MY GOD" said a girl walking into the room. She was on the phone and as soon as she saw the sight she dropped it. Quickly she picked it up and ran as fast as she could from the scene.

"KEI!!! She…she SAW…SHE SAW US!!! This is not good. Kei?"

"Your right…this isn't good"

During the rest of the classes Mizuho was very figetey. That girl wasn't in class…and everyone was whispering.

As soon as school was over Kei and Mizuho ran home…and didn't exspect it. A minute after they had walked through the door there was a knock. Mizuho answered it shocked as the man on the other side of the door said…

"Mizuho Kazami you are under arrest for physical contact with a student minor and I just want to warn you that you can sentenced in prison for up to 30 years."

"KEI!!!!!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Jailbird**

"Mizuho are you alright?" said Kei putting his hand up toward her only to come in contact with the glass that was separating him from her.

"NO I … I miss you Kei and its so frightening. All these guys keep hitting on me and if the guard hadn't come along I KNOW I would have been…molested! I…I'm so scared. Kei." She put her hands up to his with just the glass between them. Tears slowly made way down her face.

It killed him. He had become so lonely over the past week without her that he stayed at his uncles and watched a couple of tapes that he and Mizuho had made together when they were just bored. He had visited with her every day after school and was only allowed to stay for 3 hours at a time. It was getting close to time to leave.

"I…I brought you something," said Kei "Its some clothes and your toothbrush and a magazine. I know it's your favorite issue. And I also brought Madia." (A.n. it's her computer thing but I can't spell worth crap)

"OMG!! I never thought of that…Kei when they check heads after dark I'll wait a while and beam myself home… wait for me."

"I hadn't thought of that either…and I will. I've been waiting this long. I love you. So much." He felt happy. He would finally be able to see her.

"I love you too. More than you love me" she giggled, it was a game that her and Kei would play when they would cuddle up at night.

"I know I love YOU more. A million times more than you love me."

"I love you a BILLION times more."

Mizuho and Kei laughed out loud. He placed his hand back on the glass. Mizuho did too. Soon he was forced to leave. The police searched her bag and passed off Madia as a little toy. So she got to keep all her stuff. She was so excited when they called lights out… she would see him. Soon.

88888888888888888888888888888888

Kei was finally able to return home. He couldn't wait to be in her arms again. After a while of getting things settled he heard rustling in the other room. As soon as he went around the corner he saw her. She fixed her hair quickly then noticed that Kei was in the room. A smile slowly slid across her face. Tears flew from her eyes as she ran to embrace Kei. She didn't waste any time fully pressing her lips to his in a passionate kiss that almost made Kei cry.

"Why do they want to separate us?" asked Kei.

"I don't know but we will see what happens tomorrow in court…"

"Yeah…"

"Kei?"

"Yeah?"

"I need you tonight… bad" Mizuho said giving Kei a seductive look.

"I have waited for so long."

"Feels like forever…" Mizuho wrapped her arms around him and he picked her up holding on to her legs as he walked to the bedroom. She clung to him and giggled as she put her arms tighter around him.

(a.n. no lemon yet)

BANG!!! BANG!!!

"This court will now come to session. Mizuho you are called to the stand."

She looked out at the crowd... then at Kei. He gave her a warm smile and she walked to the desk. As she sat dark cold eyes stared at her.

"Now Miss. Kazami what is going on between you and Mr. Kei kusanagi?"

"Well I knew Kei's parents and so Kei and I had become like family. Well he went into a standstill which is an illness he suffers from. I realized that I missed him. When he come out of his coma like state he looked the same… but he's not. He's 18 years old and I feel like this is unfair. Just… just switch him out of my class and let me go home."

"Well Miss. Kazami talks as if she has done nothing wrong" says a voice from the back of the room. A tall broad man appears and faces the jury.

"Men and women of the jury… she slept with her STUDENT. A student whose grades have fallen since you began teaching. And as for this 'standstill'… I think that he shouldn't be counted as an adult. He didn't grow, mature, or have any change in him at all. So how can you just call him an 18 year old? He is but a BOY!! JUST A BOY! AND THIS WOMAN HAS TAKEN ADVANTAGE OF HIM!! SO WHAT WOULD YOU DO… what would you do if this was your son?"

"I HAVE HAD IT" said Kei jumping out of his seat, "I LOVE MIZUHO!! I HAVE BEEN ON THIS EARTH FOR 18 YEARS SO I AM 18 YEARS OLD! SURE I CANT PROVE IT BUT I AM!!!!! AND AS FAR AS IF I WAS YOUR SON?! awkward pause What would you do if your son was in love? In love beyond anything he could ever imagined? Don't take her away from me because I'm short… please don't… I love her."

"Kei…" said Mizuho. She buried her hands in her face as she cried.

"Can I hug her? Please?" begged Kei to the Judge. He motioned yes.

Kei rushed up to the stand and took her in his arms. She wrapped her arms tight around his neck. His arms around her waist. He smiled a small smile. He just wanted to be home…

"I love you more… times a trillion" he whispered and kissed her cheek.

"I know Kei… I know." He and Mizuho parted and Kei took his seat again.

"Jury have you reached a verdict?"

"We have your honor… we find the defendant GUILTY of sexual abuse towards a student. But we have also a sentencing option."

"Go ahead" said the judge.

"We recommend a sentence of time served. She will also be put into file as a sexual predator. And if ONLY if Kei's grades improve will we let him stay in Mizuho's class. If not we will transfer him to another. And do not be affectionate on school grounds. Thank you your honor."

"…Ok I'll take that."

Mizuho's eyes lit up as she ran across the room into Kei's arms. She was going to get to go home. And school…wait.

"You mean I can still teach?!"

"We are allowing you to teach for the time being BUT if you continue to become affectionate on school grounds with Kei or any other student you will be thrown in jail immediately."

"Oh thank you so much! But don't worry Kei's the only one for me. He's my boyfriend, lover, and student."

"And you're my girlfriend, lover, and teacher…"

"Lets go home Kei… together."

"Yeah together… at last"


End file.
